Contes pour Enfants
by Piman
Summary: Albus Dumbledore rédige des commentaires sur les Contes de Beedle le Barde, sous l'oeil moqueur de Severus Rogue. Ce-dernier va cependant apprendre que rien de vaut un bon conte pour s'endormir après une journée bien fatigante. Relation père/fils


Une fiction commencée il y a bien longtemps, et que je viens seulement de terminer. Désolée pour le manque de news en ce moment, mais je vais me rattraper ! ( Toutes les parties en italiques sont tirées des Contes de Beedle le Barde, et ne m'appartiennent donc pas )

"Voyons Albus, quelle est encore cette nouvelle lubie ?

-Mais ce n'est pas une lubie mon cher Severus. C'est une affaire très sérieuse qui accapare une bonne partie de mon temps libre, voyez-vous.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, vieil homme ! Les Contes de Beedle le Barde sont pour les enfants, pas pour les centenaires.

-Je ne vois pas ce que mon âge a à voir avec tout cela."

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, le directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, avait levé les yeux par-dessus sa paire de lunettes en demi-lune, et observait maintenant le pâle Maître des Potions qui se trouvait assis sur un fauteuil non loin de lui. Celui-ci ne daigna pas rencontrer son regard, et continua de noter les derniers tests qu'il avait fait passer la veille aux troisièmes années. Il soupira de découragement en lisant la réponse d'un jeune Poufsouffle aussi doué en Potions que le nerveux et maladroit Neville Londubat.

_On peu trouvé un bézoart dans la foret si on cherche bien sous la terre et les feuille._

En plus d'écrire comme un Farfadet sauvage, cet incapable ne savait pas retranscrire une simple phrase sans y faire nombre de fautes d'orthographes. Severus ne prit pas la peine de lire la suite de la copie, préférant éviter à ses yeux de trop gros dommages, barra toute la feuille avec son encre rouge favorite et traça l'inévitable bulle. Il ne se sentait pas bien depuis le matin, et malgré la potion contre le mal de tête qu'il avait prise avant de venir dans le bureau du directeur, il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Le professeur jeta un regard noir à la pile de devoirs qu'il avait encore à corriger, espérant que celle-ci se mette à flamber. Malheureusement, il avait beau être un sorcier capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette, il n'était pas capable d'allumer un feu -de joie- par la simple force de son regard, à son plus grand regret.

"Je crois que jeter directement ses copies dans la cheminée ira plus vite, Severus. Ce n'est pas en continuant de fixer ainsi ce pauvre tas qu'il va se corriger tout seul, ou se détruire par lui-même.

-Si seulement..., maromnna le concerné d'un ai dépité.

-Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas une pause ? Vous pouvez en profiter pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mes écrits sur ces fabuleux Contes."

A peine avait-il prononcé cette dernière phrase, que le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait s'envola pour se retrouver dans les mains de l'autre sorcier. Celui-ci se mit alors à lire, sans remarquer que le directeur s'était lui-même levé et se penchait maintenant sur son épaule pour relire ses propres notes.

_offrir aux enseignants et aux élèvres un divertissement de choix à l'occasion de Noël. J'étais alors un jeune professeur de métamorphose et Herbert m'avait confié les "effets spéciaux"; qui comportaient la fourniture d'une fontaine de la Bonne Fortune en état de fonctionnement et d'une verte colline miniature sur laquelle nos trois héroïnes et notre héros donneraient l'illusion de marcher tandis qu'elle s'enfoncerait lentement sous la scène pour disparaitre peu à peu de la vue. _

_Je crois pouvoir dire, sans aucune vanité, que ma fontaine et ma colline jouèrent toute deux avec bonne volonté le rôle qui leur avait été confié._

"Sans aucune vanité, bien sûr, ricana Severus avec un regard moqueur vers le directeur posté derrière lui.

-Oh, il ne faut pas vous arrêter à ce genre de détails, répondit ce-dernier d'un ton faussement détaché.

-Mais si, Albus, justement. Les futurs lecteurs vont surtout faire attention à ce genre de petites remarques. "

Et il reprit sa lecture un peu plus loin.

_Il ne savait pas que l'élèvre qui jouait Amata avait été la petite-amie de celui qui jouait Sir Sanchance et que leur liaison avait pris fin une heure avant le lever de rideau, c'est-à-dire au moment où 'Sir Sanchance' avait transféré son affection vers 'Asha'._

Un petit rire sortit de la bouche du Maître des Potions, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire le directeur, qui annonça sur un air nonchalant :

"Bien, au moin je suis certain que ces heures passées à écrire ces commentaires n'auront pas été vaines."

En voyant l'air interrogateur du second sorcier, il ajouta pour clarifier sa pensée :

"J'ai réussi à vous faire rire, mon garçon. Et, vous m'excuserez, mais c'est un évènement rare que je suis l'une des seules personnes à avoir pu entendre.

-Haha, illarant, directeur."

Ce petit manège dura près de quarante cinq minutes. Severus s'arrêtait volontairement sur tous les détails qu'il pouvait trouver, et Albus tentait vainement d'expliquer pourquoi il avait écrit telle ou telle chose. Mais ce moment prit fin lorsque l'espion reposa le parchemin sur ses genoux, et se mit à masser ses tempes, la douleur devenant de plus en plus forte.

"Severus ?

-Mal à la tête, murmura ce-dernier."

Le directeur posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, et forma des cercles avec ses mains.

"Albus, j'ai mal à la tête pas au dos..."

Mais le vieil homme ne cessa pas ses mouvements réconfortants pour autant. Après quelques minutes de silence, il enleva doucement ses mains et proposa :

"Allons nous installer sur le canapé, ce sera bien plus confortable, hum ?"

Ce fut l'absence de réponse qui commenca à l'inquiéter. Cependant, Severus commenca à se lever, mais il fut pris de vertiges soudain et serait tombé sans les bras de son mentor qui avaient été placés en soutien.

"Je pense que le lit est plus indiqué que le canapé. Allons, mon enfant, ma chambre n'est pas loin, vous allez pouvoir vous allonger."

Après ce qui parut être un voyage interminable pour le plus jeune, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci ferma les rideaux d'un coup vague du poignet et conduisit son ami vers le somptueux lit.

"Albus, ce n'est pas...

-Chut, chut, mon garçon, chuchota-t-il en posant une main sur son front et il continua d'une voix plus forte et inquiète, je crains que vous n'ayiez de la fièvre.

-Non...Arrêtez de crier bon sang..., murmura l'homme allongé dont le visage affichait maintenant une légère grimace de douleur."

Albus allongea doucement son ami, et alla chercher des potions contre la douleur, et une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Le sang de Severus battait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Les migraines se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes depuis quelques temps, et les potions n'avaient qu'un effet limité sur celles-ci.

Lorsque le directeur revint dans sa chambre, il vit le Maître des Potions, les yeux fermés, les deux mains sur sa tête, comme pour essayer d'enlever la douleur. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, s'assit sur le rebord de ce-dernier, et murmura le plus doucement possible :

"Severus, mon enfant, vous devez boire ces potions...Ca ira mieux ensuite."

Le manque de résistance de celui-ci ne fit qu'accentuer l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Il passa une main sous sa tête, et la leva légèrement afin de le faire boire les deux potions. Severus soupira quand sa migraine commença à disparaitre. Même s'il savait qu'elle allait finir par revenir, il acceuillait ce répis avec joie. Il baissa ses bras, et se détendit. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort, les cauchemars l'assaillaient presque chaque nuit, et il ne voulait pas retourner dans ce monde sombre pour le moment.

"Severus, arrêtez de lutter contre la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

-Cette potion ne fonctionne plus sur moi, Albus...

-Dans ce cas, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut."

Le vieil homme se leva, alla chercher quelque chose dans son bureau, et revint dans sa chambre, pour se rasseoir sur le bord du lit. Quelques instants plus tard, il commença à lire :

"Babbity Lapina et la Souche qui gloussait.

-Albus !"

Malgré la protestation du professeur de potions, le directeur continua, l'ignorant volontairement.

"_Il y a longtemps, dans un pays lointain, vivait un roi stupide qui avait décidé qu'il devrait être le seul à disposer de pouvoirs magiques. Il ordonna donc au chef de son armée de former une brigade de chasseurs de sorcières à qui il fournit une meute de chiens noirs et féroces. En même temps, il fit lire un avis dans chaque ville et village du royaume : "Le roi cherche un professeur de magie." Aucun sorcier, aucune sorcière véritable n'osèrent se porter volontaire à se poste car tous se cachaient pour échapper à la brigade de chasseurs de sorcières._"

[,,,]

"_A tout jamais s'éleva alors sur la souche une statue d'or représentant la blanchisseuse, et plus aucun sorcier, plus aucune sorcière, ne furent persécutés dans tout le royaume._"

Albus ferma son livre, et regarda, un sourire au coin de la bouche, Severus dormir profondément. Rien ne vaut un bon conte pour enfant pour faire fuir les cauchemars.


End file.
